


奶油与草莓

by sugar212



Category: sugar212
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar212/pseuds/sugar212
Summary: 设定：赞做草莓奶油蛋糕给啵啵庆生，最后他成了蛋糕





	奶油与草莓

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：赞做草莓奶油蛋糕给啵啵庆生，最后他成了蛋糕

“叮”，烤箱应声而响，整个屋子暖暖的笼罩着蛋香。今天是甜甜的生日，肖战特意自己买了材料想亲手做给他。

少年突然现身厨房，从背后抱住肖战，蹭着他的耳朵，“舒服点了吗？”

肖战脸红，昨天抱着他要了一晚上的是谁？还问他舒服不舒服，明知故问。

王一博等不到他的答案，兀自伸手向他的下体摸去。八月天气热，又是在家里，肖战只套了条宽松的家居裤，被王一博轻松地扒下。

他握住肖战的阴茎，没几下就硬了。他耐耐心心地套弄，等肖战射了以后，用手指沾着精液，顺着股缝摸向小穴。

圆润粉嫩的小口合得紧紧的，仿佛根本不记得昨天含了他的阴茎一夜。

王一博冲肖战耳朵吹气，搞得他痒酥酥的，小穴不留神就被涂了自己精液的手指冲入。王一博耐心地做着扩张，闲着的另一只手从腋下穿过，伸进衣服里，揉捏着乳粒。被捏完的乳头异常敏感硬挺，家居服的摩擦有点难受，肖战哼哼唧唧的，王一博把他上衣给脱掉了。

明显的指节剐蹭着温暖肉穴里的一个小凸点，肖战浑身酥麻，靠在王一博胸膛上。他下意识想拒绝，可满手的生鸡蛋液也不好意思抹脏王一博。

“别弄了啦，还要不要吃蛋糕了？”

“不吃，蛋糕哪里有肖老师美味可口。”王一博满嘴跑飞机，用硬起的性器摩擦着肖战的臀。

肖战还没反驳，被王一博抬上了桌，王一博简单清理料理台上的物品，用不知道从哪里找来的一条领带，捆住肖战的双腕，举过头顶，再放倒肖战的上半身。

肖战心跳如雷，但一想到今天是甜甜的生日，罢了罢了，随他去吧，大不了献出老男人的肉体，狗崽崽开心就好。

当冰凉的东西贴紧微微湿润的小穴，肖战预感到不太好。cnm王一博！

王一博拿着裱花袋，往穴里挤进细腻的奶油，穴道里灌进满满白色的奶油。

“王一博！不可以！”肖战的手被困住，扭动着想要起身，王一博按着他，求他一般地温柔说道，“哥，今天我生日。”

肖战心软了，王一博今天的头发软趴趴的，乖巧又帅气。也毕竟是个22岁的大男孩，某种事情上喜欢追求刺激也正常……“下不为例！”

“好，我的战哥。”反正我也不会听你的哈哈哈哈不愧是我！

奶油又多又黏，肖战被弄得黏糊糊的，结果这样还没完。王一博拿起砧板上切好的大约二分之一的草莓块，顺着奶油塞了进去。

要死……我再也不心软了！！！没事做什么蛋糕！切什么草莓！！！肖战被插的时候后悔的想。

王一博把勃起的阴茎捅进去，异物摩擦穴壁，肖战难受地扭腰，草莓被肉棒挤进深处。几下抽插后捣烂了草莓，奶油和草莓的汁液混合。交合处没有一丝缝隙，小穴塞进如此多的东西，被一根粗大的肉棒堵住。

“要不要，哥？”王一博顶着他，诱惑地询问。

肖战知道他是故意停下来套他话，很坚强的不回答。今天小霸王还真不心软了，忍着也不动。肖战又痒又涨，欲望达到顶峰，又不好意思大声要，咬着下唇说：“崽崽，我要。”

“嗯？哥？我没听见，你再说一次。”说罢又坏心地捅了一下，却又不给他。

肖战急了，败下阵来，“王一博！给我！”

王一博看他炸毛的样子给逗笑了，不再忍耐，放肆地驰骋。

随着深深浅浅的动作，小穴泥泞不堪，几滴红顺着奶油滑出来，被囊袋的撞击给拍成了沫，发出“咕吱咕吱”的声音。

不仅仅满足于下半身的插干，王一博又拿起裱花袋，对着乳粒挤。红红的奶头被雪白的奶油覆盖，构成极致的色差。王一博覆唇上去，舌尖一点一点慢慢打转，把奶头上的奶油吮进口中。被吸干“奶”的乳头亮亮的，水光淋漓，嫣红的两点傲然挺立。

肖战羞愤欲死，但也挡不住下体被抽插的快感，很快就叫起来。王一博很喜欢听他叫，vocal的嗓音用来叫床，无异于春药。于是他撞击得更快速更猛烈。

射完后的小穴被精液爱液奶油草莓塞得鼓胀，穴口也合不拢，滴滴答答地流着混液。

肖战从料理台跳下来，后穴灌满了东西，站也站不直，王一博慢悠悠地解开领带的结，揉着肖战通红的手腕。

“王一博我讨厌你，蛋糕也没法吃了！”肖战声音哑哑地抱怨着给他揉手腕的人，“我……我还脏兮兮的……”

“没事，吃了肖老师就饱了。”王一博不怕死地回。

肖战果然被气到，一扭头不理他。

“好啦我的肖老师，洗澡澡去了。”王一博半抱半拖，把生气的肖老师洗干净。

肖战洗的时候还不停的哭闹，说是痛，王一博吃饱餍足，特别开心，随便肖战骂骂咧咧，他只管抠弄小穴，再冲冲洗洗。肖战不留神，骂着骂着突然娇喘，接着又骂王一博禽兽故意拿水冲他敏感处，还没骂完一句就又尖叫。

王一博得了乐，开心地看着他哥被弄得狼狈不堪。

最后蛋糕没吃成，王一博却比开心还开心，晚上睡觉的时候搂紧了肖战。

“哼”，肖战发出不爽，昨天塞了一夜，下午又被这么一顿操，他腿是真的合不拢了。

“谢谢我最最最可爱的肖老师。”

“哼。”

“其实我没有那么喜欢过生日，但是如果是肖老师，点亮了我本来暗淡无光的生日，就很满足。”

“哼唧。”

“肖老师我不会说情话，那就，长大一岁更爱你一点。”

“哼哼唧唧。”

深夜，肖战抓住八月五号的小尾巴，轻轻附在耳边说：“崽崽生日快乐。”

假寐的崽崽抱紧了他，亲了亲嘴，两个人相拥而眠。

和喜欢的人在一起，永远都是快乐。那些再讨厌的事情，都涂上了甜甜的草莓滤镜。


End file.
